narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kōten Noroshi
Kouten Noroshi (光点のろし, Noroshi Kōten) is a Genin level shinobi of Konohagakure and a member of its Noroshi Clan. The young man is considered a prodigy of his esteemed clan, having mastered its famous Hiden on a level not seen in one as young as he. Indeed, numerous Noroshi clan members have foreseen Kouten surpassing the head of his clan; the man that Kouten calls his father. It has been assumed that Kouten will inherit his birthright-leadership of the Noroshi clan-and become the most powerful clan leader in its history. Upon his graduation from Konohagakure's renowned Ninja Academy, Kouten was assigned to a three-men cell under Kyōshi Takamori, alongside his teammates. As a member of Team Kyōshi, his skills have developed considerably under his Jōnin commander's tutelage, earning him the praise of Konoha's elite shinobi. The elite of the village see him as a young man who will leave his mark on Konohagakure, a true guiding light that will emerge to lead the next generation of Konoha. Kouten's "chakra color" is a beautiful green, matching his eyes. Naturally, this chakra color is reflected in the lanterns he creates (even those imbued with his trademark lightning affinity). His spectacular green, electric lanterns are praised highly within the Noroshi, his clansmen having noted that Kouten's personal lanterns are nothing short of brilliant and idiosyncratic. The association between the boy and the color has become so inextricable from his reputation that his clan has given him his own nickname, a moniker of sorts, despite his youth; he is known within the Noroshi clan as the Green Lantern (みどりのランタン,'' Midori no Rantan''). =Appearance= In terms of his physical traits, Kouten is an average, yet exceedingly good looking boy, according to most of his female peers. His height is about average for his age, perhaps ever so slightly towards the taller end of average, as he stands close to around five feet, four inches tall. Kouten has an exceedingly athletic build, being very lean and physically fit. He weighs around one hundred and ten pounds, most of which is his lean muscle, ostensibly. His impressive physique is marred only by a scar lingering on his chest, a badge he earned from a childhood accident. Kouten's eyes are striking, leaving a lasting impression on all who are privileged enough to meet his gaze. His eyes are a portal into his heart, the apotheosis of sheer human warmth. These glittering spheres are reminiscent of fallen leaves, their deep green irides invoking images of nature, befitting a transcendentalist such as himself. It has also been noted that his eyes are as bright as a lantern's beam, truly befitting of a Noroshi. Needless to say, Kouten's alluring eyes are his most distinguishing trait, as well as (arguably) his best. Kouten's hair is soft, dusty brown in color, and silky to the touch. It is notably unkempt, falling past his jawline. While he does not have actual bangs, his hair is parted towards the left, which makes the multiple jagged layers in his hair more noticeable. Kouten puts absolutely no effort into his hair, giving him a look of perpetual nonchalance, a good reflection on his personality. Kouten has a habit of running his fingers through his hair when he is lost in thought, or under any type of intense psychological/emotional pressure. The young Noroshi's choices in attire further lend credence to his reputation as "the Green Lantern." He dons a simple faded, light green shirt with an open collar (trimmed with a darker green color). He also wears a deep green jacket with an even larger collar, frequently rolling his sleeves up. A large, bold Noroshi clan emblem is also emblazoned upon the back of his jacket, displayed proudly. Kouten always wears a pair of jeans, cool brown in color, made of a corduroy fabric. He also wears a pair of black "shinobi sandals," zori, and his black Konohagakure headband is always tied around his forehead. =Personality= This boy is a paragon of kindness, often going out of his way for the benefit of others. He is known for his sweet disposition through the good deeds he has done, often assisting the various volunteer organizations throughout Konohagakure. It has also been noted that Kouten is a gentle boy, perhaps even a shining example of such a quality. For example, he refuses to even partake in hunting as he sees the slaughter of innocent animals for sport as uncivilized and barbaric. He himself has stated that he refuses to resort to dealing out harm unless it is absolutely necessary. Aside from being kind and rather placid in deed, Kouten is a quiet, thoughtful soul, not having much in the way of words, infamously taciturn in personality. An unspoken determination, however, punctuates his noiselessness. The strong, silent type, as the cliché would have it, but Kouten himself would phrase it differently. "An imposing, yet soft beam of light," he would say, "dedicated to the quiet extinguishing of darkness." This statement is inextricable from his moral outlook, as well, reflecting not just his quiet yet willful tendencies. The boy's philosophy is described, by himself and others, as transcendentalism. He is highly idealistic, of course, a defining trait of a transcendentalist. Kouten truly advocates a movement towards social utopia, vociferously expounding this notion and defending it against any challenge mounted to it. Harmony, he believes, should be introduced into society as a mechanism to further its perfection. A quasi-socialist school of thought is borne from these utopian views, economic inequality being a large source of societal imperfection to Kouten. Independence is highly cherished by Kouten, as is the transcendentalist way. Weakness and dependency, he insists, serve no purpose but to impede the individual and thus detract from society in its entirety. Self-reliance and independence are highly desirable in his philosophy, and as such, Kouten himself is exceptionally self-sufficient. His independence is as extensive as reasonably possibly for a twelve year old, something that those older than him have noticed, perceiving it as a sense of maturity, another trait the boy also possesses in spades (probably stemming from his independence). Kouten puts individualism on a proverbial pedestal, feeling that uniqueness in character is the driving force of all societies. =History= =Abilities= Chakra Reserves & Control Ninjutsu Magic Lantern Casting Nature Transformation Summoning Technique Taijutsu Intelligence Stats =Trivia=